Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid pressure control apparatus for antiskid control purposes, and relates in particular to a fluid pressure control apparatus having a feature that the wheel cylinders can be pressurized during a control operation other than the antiskid control operation using a same pump provided for antiskid control purposes.